The present invention relates to an eaves fascia for concealing the outward ends of rafters projecting in the eaves parts of a building roof, and furthermore for concealing the inside of the eaves.
Hitherto, it is known widely in the art to employ a long strip of board member (described hereinafter as a fascia board) as an eaves fascia and thereby conceal the projecting outward ends of a plurality of rafters arranged in the eaves parts of a building roof so that the lower edges of the eaves parts give a simple and good-looking impression. The fascia board of such a nature is utilized also as a member for mounting a rain water gutter along the edges of the eaves. In this case, the work of mounting the gutter on the eaves is troublesome because the corresponding mounting sites are relatively high above the ground.
However, since the above-mentioned fascia boards are secured only to the ends of the eaves, the downward insides of the eaves are exposed to the open air. As this result, the eaves is likely to incur damage by virtue of the wind and the rain.
With the view of the aforesaid fact and the external appearance of the downward insides of the eaves, a covering boards (described hereinafter as an eaves soffit board) is used for obstructing the view of the downward inside of the eaves from below, which soffit board is disposed horizontally between the lower terminal edge of the fascia board and the outer wall of the building. In this prior art, the soffit board is directly connected with the fascia board, so that it is necessary to finish the soffit board with acurate dimensions in accordance with a quantity of projection of the eaves measured vertically from the outer wall of the building, while it is necessary to prepare different sizes of soffit boards.